


Two Communists Walk into a Bar...

by herequeerandreadytofight



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, GAY GAY GAY, Historical queers, I did Research for This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herequeerandreadytofight/pseuds/herequeerandreadytofight
Summary: James finally convinces Ada to go out with him





	Two Communists Walk into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just titled gay. thank you ashling !!

“Adaaa” whined James. 

Without looking up from the paper, she responded. “You sound like Karl and you’re still in your pyjamas.” 

“I can’t help it, I’m blocked.” 

“Eat some prunes then.” 

“No, like I can’t write anymore. That kind.” 

Ada sighed and put down the paper. “Well, what do you want me to do about it, then?” 

James sprung up from where he’d been moping on the settee. “Come out with me tonight!” 

“James, I-” 

“I’ve already asked the lady downstairs and she doesn’t mind watching Karl, it’s been ages since you’ve gone somewhere besides the grocers or the library and I can guarantee no men will bother you tonight.” 

“How’d you figure that?” 

James smiled ear to ear and poked her excitedly. “Because tonight we’re going to a special club.” 

 

With Karl safely tucked away and not one but three promises that, yes, of course she’d telephone if anything went wrong, and no, dear, she wouldn’t let him out of sight from Mrs. O’Connelly, Ada pulled out a compact and checked her lipstick before joining James outside to hail a cab. He was electric in a way she’d almost never seen him, dancing from foot to foot and occasionally grabbing her hands. 

“We can’t go to Lady’s yet since there was a raid last month but the Calf is almost as good. It’s a shame you’re not coming on a Tuesday, since that’s when there are performances but this is just as nice.” 

“Do they serve gin?” 

He held her face between his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. 

“Ada. They serve absinthe.”  
Finally, a cab slowed, James exuberantly flagged it down, and they climbed in. 

Deeper into the city, they climbed out. James somehow had increased in excitement and was practically bouncing in the seat of the cab. Through the rearview mirror, Ada and the driver shared a look. 

“He’s not on anything, I swear. He’s just like this.” James chuckled but did not stop bouncing.  
Blessedly, the cab driver stopped soon after, and they both exited into the damp London night. 

James waited for the cab to disappear down the street before grabbing her hand and turning into a narrow side street adorned with shattered glass and the smell of piss. It was almost like home, and that thought made her heart ache in a way remediable with several strong gin and tonics. Stopping at a nondescript door, well, really smacking into James’ back because she’d been trying to keep her new shoes out of any puddles, James hammered on it three times and then paused, then once again. 

“William and John really are such dramatics, I swear. Listen, you’re lovely, they’ll adore you. Especially that you work at the library, they’re all reds. Please keep your claws in, they’re my friends too and I won’t be able to have anyone around if they’re all petrified of you.” Before Ada could respond in any meaningful way, the door swung open to reveal someone half a head taller than even James who squealed and embraced them. 

“Nat!” 

The person- woman- Ada was realizing, despite the suit and massive height, bent to give him a hug. 

“Lo, Jim. Who’s your friend?” 

“She’s Ada!” Ada waved. 

“Come on in, then.” 

Descending down well worn wooden steps, the hum of a crowd grew into a roar. There was a bar with another besuited woman behind it, hair slicked short behind her ears as she slid a whiskey down to a man in lipstick who raised it in appreciation. Two women in skirts swayed close on a makeshift dance floor to the sound of a gramophone. An elderly man with a cane placed a kiss on the man beside him as they watched the younger couples brush close. 

“Drink, Ada?” She leaned in close to James to answer. 

“Get me some of that absinthe you mentioned then.”  
There was absinthe, yes, and then some gin, and then, because she was at the point of the night where she started to feel maudlin, the same shitty whiskey she’d been practically raised on. James had spun off with someone in a pressed shirt whose hand was firmly pressed to his backside and a woman came up to the bar. 

“Rum, please.” 

Ada blearily propped her head up. 

“I heard once, rum is for fun and fucking. I always think of pirates, though.” 

The woman laughed, high and hearty. “It’s not for me, it’s for my friend down there. The one dancing.” 

Ada’s mouth stretched into a perfect O. “He’s dancing with my friend!” 

“Oh. Well then, I suppose I should check and see if he’s suitable then. What are his prospects?” she asked, mock-serious. 

“Well” Ada struggled to sit up but eventually managed to prop herself against the bar. “He’s a writer, he’s on the nut, he lives in my house and drinks all my coffee, but he’s nice enough. And he loans me cigarettes. Who’s your bloke?” 

The woman leaned next to her and brushed her short hair back against her ear. “We met at a Party meeting. He’s a Londoner and he promised to show me the sights, but it looks like I’ll be going back to the hotel alone.” 

Ada nodded. “Isn’t that just men. Following their pricks.” 

The woman smiled. “Jessie. And I’ll drink to that.” 

Ada stuck out her hand. “Ada. What’ll you have then?” 

The bartender had lost her jacket and had her sleeves pushed up in a way that made Ada feel butterflies and brought Jessie her whiskey and Ada her sidecar. They clinked their glasses together and when their fingers brushed Ada’s stomach swooped. They chatted about the Party and men, and their favorite songs. 

“You know, I want to do some work in Birmingham soon. In the factories.” 

“Ow’d you know I’m from Birmingham then?” They both started giggling at that. 

James popped over, a love bite marking his neck.  
“Ada” and somehow that had seventeen syllables “I’m going off with John. Don’t wait up.” He pointed at Jessie then. “Take care of my friend, alright? Or I’ll tell her brother on you and he is verrry beautiful but also scary.”  
Ada scoffed and hugged James. “I’ll see you later then.”  
He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and grabbed John by the belt as they went upstairs.  
“He seems lovely.”  
Ada smiled wistfully into her cup. 

“He is. I don’t think I could have made it through Freddie if it wasn’t for him.” 

“Freddie?” 

“He died. Flu. It was so fucking quiet in that house. I grew up with paper-thin walls, you know? I could hear my brother snoring three doors down and the neighbor’s baby crying. I couldn’t sleep with no one else in the house.” 

Jessie reached over and put her hand, timidly, on top of Ada’s. 

“I’m sorry.” Ada shook her head. 

“‘S’alright. I’m getting better.” She flipped her wrist and intertwined their fingers. 

Jessie’s flush deepened. “You know, I don’t want to meet your brother. He sounds intimidating.” 

Ada snorted. “He’s a twat.” 

“Well, I think I should see you home then. So James doesn’t sic him on me.” 

Ada beamed. “I’d like that.” 

In the cab their knees kept brushing. By the time she’d stumbled up the stairs to let them in, Jessie’s hand was at the small of her back. After tea had been poured and sipped, Ada had had enough. 

“Are you going to kiss me then?” 

Jessie froze. “I didn’t- I don’t” 

Ada’s eyes went wide. “Oh, fuck. I’m sorry. You were there, and I assumed-” 

Jessie shook her head. “No- I mean I am but you said Freddie and I assumed-” 

Ada leaned in. “Do you-”  
Jessie leaned in too “I do.” 

And then the tea that was in Jessie’s hand was spilled on the carpet and that’s all that was said for quite awhile. 

 

Ada woke up to a head that was absolutely throbbing and a black stain on the carpet she and James had found in the shop for a quid. James was sitting across from her, looking annoyingly well pressed. 

“Good morning, sleepy.” 

Ada squinted at him angrily. 

“I picked up Karl, he’s upstairs playing. And I made tea.” 

Ada sipped. “Bless.” 

“How was your night then?” 

Ada shrugged. “Fine.” 

“Anything..exciting happen?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Then why is Jessie Eden’s number next to the telephone?” James had crescendoed into a yell. Ada winced. 

“Please don’t shout or I’ll be sick on your shoes.” 

“And why do you have a massive lipstick stain on your neck?” Thankfully, he’d quieted into a hiss but he still looked savagely triumphant. 

“Wait, wait.” It had taken her a moment for her sluggish brain to connect. “Jessie Eden? The labor organizer?” 

James sat back looking smug. “The one and only.” 

Ada sank back into the couch. “Fuck.”

“You do have a type, don’t you?” 

She swatted him and stood up. 

“I’m going to change and check on Karl. Don’t tease or I’m going to make you read one of my serials again and you won’t be allowed to make fun of the writing.” James pouted and sank back into the cushions. 

Only after her face had been washed and a new dress put on and Karl cuddled and fed and James had been able to go on and on about John’s shoulders was Ada able to sneak into the landing and snatch the calling card with a neat series of x’s and o’s on it and carefully copy it into her address book. She didn’t know when, if at all, she would call, but seeing Eden, Jessie made her smile and touch the letters gently.


End file.
